


Yes Feelings

by triceraclops



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, M/M, Marriage, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triceraclops/pseuds/triceraclops
Summary: "They might not know the future, but looking at their friends, old and new, it seemed just a little bit brighter than it had before."





	Yes Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715125) by [Kalua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua). 



  
Image description: Aeleus, Dilan and Ansem the Wise stand in front of a floral arch and a sunset sky. Aeleus and Dilan hold hands and smile while Ansem officiates their wedding. Aeleus wears a dark blue suit, Dilan wears a medium pink one, and they wear opposite-colour ties and matching orange boutonnieres. End description.


End file.
